


Cuddles | Ladynoir

by Sunnshine_l



Series: Love Square Oneshots [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Christmas, Cold Weather, Cuddles, F/M, Huggo, Ladybug just wants to make him happy lol, Merry Christmas, advanced haha, light fluff, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnshine_l/pseuds/Sunnshine_l
Summary: Its Christmas and they celebrate on a roof.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love Square Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003158
Kudos: 26





	Cuddles | Ladynoir

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY EARLY MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL!!!!!

It was snowing.

Ladybug had gone off to the west and north side, while he’d gone to the east and south.

He was supposed to do his stuff.

But it was Christmas! So he prepared his ‘surprise’ for his lady.

“There that should be right!” he said.

He met up with her at the Trocadero.

“Any trouble?” she asked.

“None that I could find, M’lady”

She pulled out her yo-yo and was about to swing out when he grabbed her hand.

“Ladybug wait!”

“Yeah?”

He rubbed his neck and hoped.

“M’lady, I know you probably have plans for tonight,” he looked away, “but, I have this surprise all planned up for you, b-but it’s fine if you can’t- I mean if you do have-”

She cut him off by grabbing his shoulders, “Sure, Chat. Lead the way”.

He didn’t respond.

“My parents aren’t home ‘till 9 and I don’t have plans, Kitty”

“A-Are you serious? You’re not kidding are you?” he asked.

She responded with a giggle while shaking her head.

“No, I’m not”

Without any hesitation, Chat grabbed her hand and put on a blindfold on her eyes and carried her to the ‘secret location’.

Once she removed it, her awe was incredibly visible.

“Y-you did this? For me?” she asked.

He nodded. “You like it?”

Tears were brimming at her eyes, “I love it!”.

“How did you do this, Chat?”

“It's a secret,” he winked.

After eating a whole load of food, the two decided to watch a movie, courtesy of the hopeless romantic, Chat.

They were seated about two feet away from each other, because he insisted on being a gentleman.

“M’lady, it’s cold,” Chat said and gave her a blanket. “Here,”

She beamed at him and took it.

Once fully wrapped around herself, she gave him a questioning look.

“Aren’t you going to join me?”

He looked at her in full surprise.

“Well?”

Not having any second thoughts, he dived right beside her and snuggled.

It was warm, truth be told, it was freezing, the weather dropping to 2 degrees celsius.

It was Ladybug scratching his ear that snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Enjoying yourself, Kitty?” 

He bolted away, thinking he was being disrespectful, leaving a surprised Ladybug.

“S-sorry, it’s just-”

Ladybug hugged him.

“Don’t you dare be sorry, Chat! I know how things are at home, Marinette told me, but don’t be mad at her” she said “She just wants me to look after you. Are you okay?”

He nodded and she returned to her seat.

“Come on, cuddle with me” she said her arms wide open.

He did so.

“Merry Christmas, Chat”

“Merry Christmas, Ladybug. Thanks for making it the best Christmas ever!”


End file.
